Vacation with Ryo
by punkofice
Summary: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! NOW THE 8th chapter is up! It's spring vacation and Ryo is staying at Rika's house..... u take it from there. R and R! No flames!
1. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
Summery: Ryo stays at Rika's house because his dad is away on a business trip in America. The few weeks that he stays at her house have some surprises. It looks like they're being a little over friendly. R and R!!!! Please no flames. If you want to, then make it as in a suggestion. (I'm not so great with summaries. Sorry about my spellings and some wrong facts too.) Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vacation with Ryo (unfortunately or is it fortunately?)!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a rainy day in May. Rika was bored and was left home alone. Her grandma was in the hospital for a check-up on her recently fractured hip. She would return in a couple of hours. Rika's mom was in Europe, modeling for a new magazine. She would be home from Europe next month.  
  
Stupid rainy days, she thought. There wasn't anything to do. She couldn't practice with Renamon nor do anything. Although she was smart, the only thing she could think of to do was work on push-ups and sit-ups.  
  
While she was almost done with exercising, she heard the doorbell rang. Rika groaned she didn't like it when people interrupted her when she was exercising. She groaned again. There, right on her doorstep, was Ryo.  
  
Rika didn't like Ryo. She thought he was too full of himself. Mostly she hated him because he was the winner of a battle between Renamon and Cybermon. He bragged straight for a whole month. It was kinda getting old.  
  
Ryo was drenched from head to toe. Rika wondered why Ryo was here and why was he stupid enough to go outside when it was pouring. Ryo, out of breath, said that his dad left to go to America for a business meeting. He was going to stay at another person's house, but everyone was on vacation. So he decided to come to her house.  
  
Rika was shocked for about a minute. She stood there frozen. Then she said, OF COUSE.NOT! Then laughed a wicked witch laugh. Ryo looked sad and disappointed. Please pumpkin, he said. She finally said yes a while later. Rika would have a blast with him. She was going to pull the worst pranks. Heeeheeehee. Ryo was actually shocked at her answer.  
  
Rika showed Ryo into the bathroom to get changed into dry clothes. They watched TV while waiting for her grandma to come home. In a couple of hours Rika's grandma came home. Rika asked how was your check-up? She replied that everything was all right. Rika later said that Ryo would be spending a few weeks with them because of his father going to America. Rika's grandma said that would be wonderful.  
  
*Next day*  
  
The next morning, Rika's alarm went off at 4:30 am. She got up and took a shower. Rika decided to wear a simple black tank top and black capris. She would wear her hair up in the regular spiky ponytail. No jewery. No make-up. She hated those people who would be so girly and put make-up on in the bathrooms at school. When she was finally done, it was 5 am.  
  
Rika called Renamon to go outside with her and train. Something inside her made her feel that there was something wrong heading her way. She needed to be prepared under all circumstances. First was running 6 km straight. Renamon and her handled that easily. Next were push-ups and sit-ups. After was swordplay. Rika would use the sword and try to stab Renamon, while Renamon would avoid it. They decided to take a break.  
  
It was already 7:30 am when they were finally done training. She said to Renamon, breakfast would be ready in a little bit. She needed to take a shower first. She picked out her clothes. A black 3/4 shirt and black shorts. Her underwear and a bra. And she decided to have black flip-flops to finish the outfit. She brought all her clothes into the bathroom. That's funny, I thought I turned off the light. Oh well, she thought.  
  
She chuckled slightly, Ryo must still be sleeping, what a retard. Rika took off her clothes, and put them in the hamper. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was thinking about how she works her body so hard and treats it badly (getting hurt in battle), yet still looks fit. Huh? Hey, she thought, the water's on. I could have sworn I had turned it off.  
  
RYO!!! What the hell are you doing in here?! She quickly got a towel and covered herself up. She was blushing deep red. RIKA!!! Get out of here! Can't you see I'm taking a shower?! He was also blushing a deep red color.  
  
  
  
Sorry Rika said, it was that u left the door wide open I didn't think there was anyone in here. She went and got him a towel. He covered himself up too. He stepped out of the shower. Ryo said, I thought you were sleeping. I mean it's only 8 am. I just woke up.  
  
Well, unfortunately, you're wrong. I was up at 4:30 am, sleepyhead, Rika retorted. Then they both laughed. Rika told him that she was up training with Renamon. Ryo told her that he should train too. He asked if he could join her tomorrow morning. Sure, Rika said, if you can get up on time.  
  
Well, I'm done taking a shower, so. I'll go, said Ryo. By the way, Rika said, breakfast is going to be later. And then Ryo left. Dang, Rika thought, he's really cute with his top off. Maybe I shouldn't play any pranks on him. OH GOD! What am I thinking?! Ugg! Stupid hormones! She went and took a shower.  
  
Ryo was getting dressed. He picked out a black sleeveless shirt and khaki cargo pants. While he was dressing, he thought about Rika. Her laugh. Her smile. Her voice. She looked really hot in her bod. He thought he was beginning to fall in love with her. But how can she like me? She thinks I'm a show-off and bragger! Suddenly he knew how to make her like him.  
  
Rika was done taking her shower and dressing. She went out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. And there in an apron was Ryo! He finished making breakfast. Has Renamon eaten yet before I came out here, Rika asked? Yes, she said it was really good. Here try some, Ryo said.  
  
He was right, it was good. How do you make this taste so much better than mine? Oh, well it's just my talent. You don't have any talents at cooking. Sorry, just joking. Ryo caught himself before he blew it big time. She was right, I'm too full of myself. Rika was steaming with anger at what Ryo said. I knew he was a bragger. It's a good thing he was joking otherwise I would have beat the crap out of him. She smiled at Ryo. He is cute though. UGG! I'm doing it again. I think I like him.  
  
Yes! She's smiling at me. I think she likes me, though Ryo. He moved nearer to Rika. He slowly put his hand around her small waist and the other to her chin. He brought her to him. And he tilted his head sideways.  
  
Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! What do I do? But Rika ignored any thought of pulling away. She slowly tilted her head sideways and closed in on him.  
  
Ryo thought that this was a dream, after all Rika hated his guts, how would she be here kissing him? He started softly with the kiss and pressed harder on her lips.  
  
Rika opened her mouth just a bit. Ryo knew that she was giving him the sign to do a French kiss. He opened his mouth too and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues did a little "dance." They broke the kiss and then walked into the living room. Sitting on one of the couches they leaned closer.  
  
Ryo put his hand a little up her shirt. Ryo, said Rika, I'm not ready for this. Ryo said sorry and they just sat there holding hands. Rika's grandma woke up and walked into the living room. The two quickly dropped their hands. Don't worry Rika, your mother would be very happy since you're finally interested in a boy said her grandma. They all chuckled lightly.  
  
Ryo told Rika that there was something that he wanted to ask her. She asked him what. Ryo said that he needed to say it up in his room. So they walked to the guestroom. Ryo got his guts up and asks Rika.  
  
HAAAA!!!! I know you guys just want to know what Ryo is going to ask Rika. I'm sorry if this is too short of a chapter. Next chapter might take a while. Please R and R. No flames. Hoped you liked this! 


	2. SERIOUSLY YOU MEAN IT?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
Hey u guys! Next chapter! This one might not be as good. Sorry! But I loved all your reviews! This time I will put in quotes. By the way I hope you like this chapter plus it might not be as long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vacation with Ryo (unfortunately or is it fortunately?)!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryo gets up his guts and then says, "I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way about me." Rika was getting angrier and angrier. "What the hell are you trying to say?! Just talk plain English for once when it counts!" Rika shouted.  
  
"Well. um. uh. you see," said Ryo when Rika interrupted, "I'm leaving, I don't know what you're trying to say!" Rika turned around and started walking out the door.  
  
Ryo grabbed her arm and spun her around. Rika struggled, but Ryo is stronger than her (even though he doesn't wake up and train like Rika.)  
  
Then he closed the door. He took his hand and caresses her face. They slowly closed the space between them as they kissed. Ryo put one hand around her waist and the other around her neck. They broke the kiss and Rika put her head against his chest.  
  
This time you don't hear Rika screaming in her head, "STUPID HOROMONES!" She actually thinks, "God he smells good." Ryo then tells her. *drums * (announcer. the moment you've all been waiting for)  
  
"I want to tell you how I feel about you Rika," says Ryo. Rika starts to interrupt. Ryo shushes her. Ryo continues on, "I've been trying to tell you that I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you. No, sorry correction, I know I'm beginning to fall in love with you."  
  
Rika says, "Oh, I didn't know. I guess I didn't really notice it that much." Rika was being sarcastic. Ryo is so preoccupied with Rika's answer that he doesn't realize the sarcasm.  
  
Ryo now says, "Oh, ok. If you don't like me that's all right." His face fell and his voice wavered. Rika lifted his face and said, "Ryo! Wake up and smell the flowers! I was being sarcastic. I LOVE YOU RYO! Get it through your thick head!"  
  
Ryo just stood there still as stone. Then suddenly. He smiles and laughs and says, "Great. How bout a date tonight?" "No Ryo," says Rika.  
  
His face looks as if he was going to cry. "Let's go on one NOW." Rika says. She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go," she says.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"Fine then it's decided. We'll go to Waterfall Creek Restaurant," Ryo said. "We'll lets get going then," Rika replied. "This is going to be great!" each of them thought.  
  
IN THIRTY MINUTES THEY GOT TO WATERFALL CREEK RESTAUANT  
  
"How many?" asked the waitress. "Two," said Ryo. "Very well. Non-smoking or smoking?" she said. "Non-smoking please," Ryo replied. "Okay, follow me," she told them.  
  
"Sit down. Your waitress will be here in 7 minutes. Please take the menus. Everything for dinner today is delicious. Might I suggest you order something from the specials. I hope you enjoy your dinner," said the waitress.  
  
"Hey Ryo," said Rika, "What are you going to get? I think I'll have a salad and some of the house special with a bowl of soup." "Rika, I'll have the same as you," stated Ryo, "Also, I want a kiss from you."  
  
Rika said, "Aww, come one Ryo, this is in public, people might see us kissi- ." Ryo cut her off he was kissing her. Then he told her that she was beautiful in the candlelight. (There were lit candles! How romantic! Awww! So sweet. So pretty. Ok, ok. I'll get on with the story.)  
  
They went on kissing for who knows how long. The waitress comes and says, "Hello, my name's Sora. I'll be your waitress tonight. May I get you something to drink? What would you like for dinner tonight?" Rika and Ryo answered her and she went to get them their dinner and their drinks.  
  
"There's a special thought I've really wanted to say. Even if we break up as girlfriend and boyfriend," said Rika. Ryo smiled and hugs her. He says, "Go on."  
  
Rika continues, "What I'm trying to say is that there's no use letting life push you around. You should live life the way you were meant to live it. That's what I used to tell myself after my father left. Please don't ask about him. For some reason I think there's something bad that's going to happen."  
  
After what Rika said, none of them talked. They finished their meal in silence. Sometimes glances of reassurance were passed between them.  
  
They went back home. "SURPRISE! Rika, honey, how have you been. I just couldn't stand not seeing you so I came home early from the tour," Rika's mother said.  
  
"MOM! You're back! I've really missed you pestering me about dresses and boys. Speaking of boys, I found one that I really love," Rika said. "Ryo come and meet my mom."  
  
At the sight of Ryo, her mother said, "Oh no. GET OUT!" Although Ryo was Rika's friend, he had never seen her mother. Ryo shouted when he saw her, "You, you, you, you're the woman! I'm sorry Rika I can't stay here anymore." Rika didn't understand. "Ryo, Mom, what do you mean? I don't get this."  
  
HAHAA! Another cliff-hanger. Hoped you like this chapter. Give me tons of reviews and suggestions. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. I'm sorry if this is too short. I tried to make it quick because so many of you were devastated since you have no idea what Ryo was going to ask Rika. 


	3. YOU WOULDNT DARE! OR WOULD YOU?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
Hey all you fans!!!! I know, I know I finally got this chapter up!! I'm sorry it took so long. It was b/c I was sick. _ ahhhhh. So anyway, my friend Evil Queen helped me with the idea for this chapter. So THANKS A LOT EVIL QUEEN!!!!!!! *claps* YEA! Now I'm thinking we should get on with the story and yes I did put quotes and this might be a little long. SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Oh yeah, there's more swearing in this chapter so don't blame me. I told you there would be in the sentence before this one. And a tiny bit lime. No I'm not a sicko to go through it all. UGG!! Anyway, R AND R!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vacation with Ryo (unfortunately or is it fortunately?)!  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you can't stay here anymore?" Rika asked Ryo.  
  
"I'm sorry Rika, I just can't. I'll explain maybe later, but I HAVE to go NOW. I'm so sorry Rika. It's not my fault though. Please try to understand Rika. Rumiko, I think it would be wise to tell Rika what happened between you and my dad. I'd rather not be the one to explain it. Bye." Ryo said.  
  
Ryo left.  
  
Rika was trying her best not to cry.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND RYO'S DAD. AND YOU'D BETTER TELL ME OR YOU'LL BE IN LIVING HELL!!!! AND DON'T PUT ANY SHIT IN WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!!!! AWW FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! JUST TELL ME FOR HELL'S SAKE AND MY OWN AND YOURS!!!!" Rika screamed.  
  
  
  
"Ok, honey-" Rumiko said but was cut off by Rika.  
  
"Don't the hell call me honey!"  
  
"Ok. Rika. I'll tell you. But just don't interrupt me. I thought I had to think about this for the last time." Rumiko said.  
  
"Oh well you're wrong about thinking about this situation the last time. Hurry up. I wanna hear it. It's not like I'm gonna interrupt." Rika retorted.  
  
"Well it's like this. I met Ryo's dad a long time ago. As in high school. We dated on and off. He was a goth jock. He was cool. Everyone was so jealous that I went out with him. But he was a player." Rumiko said.  
  
"If he was a player then why the hell did you go out with him? Was it only to get everyone jealous? How could you have been so stupid. See, I'm only fucking going out with Ryo because he loves me." said Rika.  
  
"Are you sure he loves you. I mean his dad could have taught him some tricks or something. Because." Rumiko trailed off.  
  
"Of course he loves me. And I can prove it. He's different from his dad. He's not a goth, jock, player, dude. He's a sweet, cute, popular, kind, and caring person." Rika said in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah right, sweetie. It's time you realized life isn't what it seems. You have no idea what his dad did to me. And you would never understand it." Rumiko said while crying.  
  
"What did Ryo's dad do to you?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't think I'll tell you since it's obvious that you wouldn't understand. I'm gonna get packed for another trip to Europe. I'll be there for a month doing a photo shoot. Don't you dare see Ryo. I swear if your grandmother says that you've been seeing him. Well. I'll kill you." Rumiko said that and left.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"What the fuck is up with my mom saying she will kill me if I go and see Ryo?" Rika thought to herself. She started walking to Ryo's house.  
  
*Later, like 30 min, at Ryo's House*  
  
"Hi, Mr. Akiyama! Is Ryo home?" Rika asked.  
  
"He's in his room right now. But I'll go get him for you. It'll be in a minute." Mr. Akiyama replied.  
  
Ryo comes down the stairs. He sees Rika and starts telling her to get out. However, it's too late. "Rika!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted.  
  
Quit squirming. At least your mother stayed still." Mr. Akiyama muttered.  
  
"Get away from her, Dad! Don't bring her into this. I love her, Dad. Please I'll do anything. ANYTHING. Just let her go." Ryo pleaded.  
  
"If she really means that much to you, then I suggest you stay here and watch." Mr. Akiyama told Ryo and laughed.  
  
"You bastard, trying to rape me." Rika said in annoyance.  
  
"Rika don't say anything more. It's only gonna be worse. Please Rika. You don't know how much you mean to me." Ryo said and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Well Ryo, looks like I'm going to have to tie you up." Mr. Akiyama said. He goes and gets a rope. Then he goes and ties Ryo to a chair. He placed the chair with Ryo in it facing the bed.  
  
"Ahhhh!  
  
OWW! Stop! Please! NO! PLEASE STOP! I'll kill you!! STOP!! AHHH!! OWW!! ARGG!! PLEASE!!" Rika screamed. She was crying now. It was the first time she had cried since her father left. Rika decided this was the time to cry. Since she had been raped. She hurt all over. So bad, so bad.  
  
"RIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo screamed as his mom came in the room. His mom held his head as he watched his dad rape Rika. His heart shattered. He felt as if he wasn't strong enough to protect her. He felt so sad. He felt so angry. He felt he betrayed Rika.  
  
"Ok, bitch, I'm done with you. Shut the fuck up now." Mr. Akiyama said.  
  
"You bastard wait til I tell my mom-" Rika cut herself short. She couldn't tell her mother. Her mother told her that she would kill Rika if she went to see Ryo.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. Slowly. It will be entertaining." Mr. Akiyama threatened Rika. "And I'll kill you too boy, if you tell anyone." He untied Ryo. Then he and his wife left the room. *YEA HE LEFT!*  
  
"Rika I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you. I betrayed you. I let you down. I. I. I. I'm so sorry. But I still want to tell you that I love you still." Ryo said to Rika.  
  
"It's alright." Rika said. No it wasn't alright, but she hid that away from Ryo. "But I still do love you Ryo."  
  
Together they broke into tears. Ryo sat against the wall. Rika sat against him. She leaned her head against his chest. She could hear him breathing. And his heart beating. She turned and looked up at him. He did the same. Closer. Closer. And closer their faces got. Then they kissed. Rika just then melted into Ryo's arms. He caressed her cheek. His other hand went around her waist. They opened their mouths and their tongues "danced." They went even further. Ryo lied down. Rika was on top of him. Clothes were coming off.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I've just been raped. I'm probably gonna get pregnant anyway." Thought Rika.  
  
"You sure?" questioned Ryo.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure." Rika said. I trust Ryo completely. He asked if it was ok first. How many guys are gonna do that?  
  
"She smells so good." Ryo thought. He groaned.  
  
*HOURS LATER AS IN A LOT LATER*  
  
"Do you think we should have done it, Ryo?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive." Ryo answered. "But take a pregnancy test. Just to be sure you know. I will marry you if we do have a baby. You understand right? That I'll never leave you?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Ryo for being there for me." Rika said.  
  
*LATER AS IN THE EVENING*  
  
Rika takes the pregnancy test. She tells Ryo.  
  
MUAHAHHAAA!!!!! Another cliff hanger. Anyway EVIL QUEEN, I'm gonna put your idea in the next one. The next one might take a while though. So thanks everyone for reviewing. And could you please review more. I'd like about 25 reviews total if that's not too much to ask for. I have like 15 reviews now. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any ideas or comments send them to glare1106@yahoo.com. NO FLAMES THOUGH PLEASE! 


	4. WHATS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND RYO?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
Thanks for the 24 reviews even though some weren't all that nice. but I guess I'll just have to live it through. Anyway, I'm sorry it took this long to review. I had to take the SATs and I had finals. Okay, okay. Enough excuses. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Tell me if u want anything changed. R AND R! Can I have about 30 reviews in total? That means just about 6 for this chapter.  
Vacation with Ryo (unfortunately or is it fortunately?)!  
"Ryo, I'm not pregnant. Thank god. But how are we gonna tell our friends that we aren't exactly virgins anymore?" Rika said worriedly. (Rika WORRIED?! Feh)  
  
"Huh?" Ryo asked. He was unsure of what he had just heard.  
  
"No." Rika repeated.  
  
"Really?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Rika said relieved. "You're still going to stay by me and never leave me right?"  
  
Ryo breathed out. It was as if he hadn't been breathing forever. "For a moment there I thought I got you pregnant. Then what kind of a person would I be?! Seeing that I've already got you raped by my dad and-" Ryo said, but was cut off by Rika kissing him.  
  
"Ryo," Rika said putting her finger under his chin and lifting it, "you know that I have no regrets about what we did. Never forget that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But to answer your other question about telling our friends we aren't virgins anymore, well, I think we should leave that unsaid," Ryo told her.  
  
"You'll never leave me right? You haven't answered that question," Rika said.  
  
"Never. How could I? I'd be a fool and a baka if I did leave you or if I ever do. I mean you're the most beautiful girl in the universe. Only a crazy loser would leave you." Ryo said with love in his eyes.  
  
Rika jumps up (huh? She was sitting down?) and goes over and hugs Ryo. "I love you, Ryo," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Me too. Me too, Rika. I love you," Ryo answered.  
  
Together they went on kissing for who knows how long.  
  
*VACATION IS OVER*  
  
"Hi Jeri!" Rika said excitedly.  
  
"Hi Rikaaaaaaaa!!!!" Jeri yelled.  
  
"How was your vacation?" Rika asked.  
  
"It was so fun! Daddy took me and Takato to AMERICA!" Jeri screamed. Rika almost went deaf. "How was your vacation, Rika?"  
  
Rika was thinking about her and Ryo.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Ryo was drenched from head to toe. Rika wondered why Ryo was here and why was he stupid enough to go outside when it was pouring. Ryo, out of breath, said that his dad left to go to America for a business meeting. He was going to stay at another person's house, but everyone was on vacation. So he decided to come to her house.  
  
Rika was shocked for about a minute. She stood there frozen. Then she said, OF COUSE.NOT! Then laughed a wicked witch laugh. Ryo looked sad and disappointed. Please pumpkin, he said. She finally said yes a while later. Rika would have a blast with him. She was going to pull the worst pranks. Heeeheeehee. Ryo was actually shocked at her answer.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
*another flashback*  
  
Huh? Hey, she thought, the water's on. I could have sworn I had turned it off.  
  
RYO!!! What the hell are you doing in here?! She quickly got a towel and covered herself up. She was blushing deep red. RIKA!!! Get out of here! Can't you see I'm taking a shower?! He was also blushing a deep red color.  
Sorry Rika said, it was that u left the door wide open I didn't think there was anyone in here. She went and got him a towel. He covered himself up too. He stepped out of the shower. Ryo said, I thought you were sleeping. I mean it's only 8 am. I just woke up.  
  
Well, unfortunately, you're wrong. I was up at 4:30 am, sleepyhead, Rika retorted. Then they both laughed. Rika told him that she was up training with Renamon. Ryo told her that he should train too. He asked if he could join her tomorrow morning. Sure, Rika said, if you can get up on time.  
  
Well, I'm done taking a shower, so. I'll go, said Ryo. By the way, Rika said, breakfast is going to be later. And then Ryo left. Dang, Rika thought, he's really cute with his top off. Maybe I shouldn't play any pranks on him. OH GOD! What am I thinking?! Ugg! Stupid hormones! She went and took a shower.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
*once again ANOTHER flashback*  
  
Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! What do I do? But Rika ignored any thought of pulling away. She slowly tilted her head sideways and closed in on him.  
  
Ryo thought that this was a dream, after all Rika hated his guts, how would she be here kissing him? He started softly with the kiss and pressed harder on her lips.  
  
Rika opened her mouth just a bit. Ryo knew that she was giving him the sign to do a French kiss. He opened his mouth too and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues did a little "dance." They broke the kiss and then walked into the living room. Sitting on one of the couches they leaned closer.  
  
Ryo put his hand a little up her shirt. Ryo, said Rika, I'm not ready for this. Ryo said sorry and they just sat there holding hands. Rika's grandma woke up and walked into the living room. The two quickly dropped their hands.  
  
Don't worry Rika, your mother would be very happy since you're finally interested in a boy said her grandma. They all chuckled lightly.  
  
Ryo told Rika that there was something that he wanted to ask her. She asked him what. Ryo said that he needed to say it up in his room. So they walked to the guestroom. Ryo got his guts up and asks Rika.  
  
"I want to tell you how I feel about you Rika," says Ryo. Rika starts to interrupt. Ryo shushes her. Ryo continues on, "I've been trying to tell you that I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you. No, sorry correction, I know I'm beginning to fall in love with you."  
  
Rika says, "Oh, I didn't know. I guess I didn't really notice it that much." Rika was being sarcastic. Ryo is so preoccupied with Rika's answer that he doesn't realize the sarcasm.  
  
Ryo now says, "Oh, ok. If you don't like me that's all right." His face fell and his voice wavered. Rika lifted his face and said, "Ryo! Wake up and smell the flowers! I was being sarcastic. I LOVE YOU RYO! Get it through your thick head!"  
  
Ryo just stood there still as stone. Then suddenly. He smiles and laughs and says, "Great. How bout a date tonight?" "No Ryo," says Rika.  
  
His face looks as if he was going to cry. "Let's go on one NOW." Rika says. She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go," she says.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Rika?" Jeri looked at her friend expectantly.  
  
"Ummm. My vacation was okay. I guess." Rika said.  
  
"Come one Rika. I know you better than that. SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED!" Jeri said. "You're never this nice or lost in thought. Tell me. I'm your best friend. I have a right to know. Hmm. lemme guess! You're thinking about Ryo huh?"  
  
Rika suddenly turned as red as a tomato. "Umm. no of course not. Mr. Legendary Tamer is a stuck up bastard! HUMPH! All he cares about is himself," she said.  
  
"No way Rika. I can tell something happened between you two. And if you aren't going to tell me, when I find out, and oh believe me I will, the whole school will know. Now do you want the whole school to know that The Digimon King and Queen are going out?" Jeri said laughing wickedly. (wait. Jeri wicked?! No!)  
  
"Well." Rika said.  
  
MUAHAHHAAA!!!!! Another cliff hanger. Like I said before THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like about 30 reviews in total if that isn't too much to ask. So that means about 6 more reviews. If you have any ideas or comments send them to glare1106@yahoo.com. NO FLAMES THOUGH PLEASE! 


	5. PRIVACY NOUN DEFINITION: MYOB?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
Thanks for the 29 reviews! It meant a lot to me! I hope you keep reviewing. It really encourages me and stuff. Especially on my first fic! AGAIN I THANK YOU SO MUCH! DOUBLE AND TRIPLE THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MORE THAN ONCE!  
Vacation with Ryo (unfortunately or is it fortunately?)!  
"Wait. How'd you know that Ryo and I are going out?!" Rika said while blushing furiously.  
  
Jeri laughed. "HA! So I was right. Finally. We all wondered when the two of you would get together. YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR YOUUUUUUUUU RIKAAAAAAAA!!!" Jeri shouted.  
  
"Goddamnit! You don't need to shout. I really don't want the whole fucking, shitty ((is that a word?) world to know." Rika said harshly.  
  
Meanwhile. Jeri is STILL laughing like a hyena.  
  
"STOP Jeri. or ELSE." Rika threatened. "I've been through enough this Spring vacation. You don't need to make it worse. Ryo being my boyfriend isn't even half of it."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hi, Mr. Akiyama! Is Ryo home?" Rika asked.  
  
"He's in his room right now. But I'll go get him for you. It'll be in a minute." Mr. Akiyama replied.  
  
Ryo comes down the stairs. He sees Rika and starts telling her to get out. However, it's too late. "Rika!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Quit squirming. At least your mother stayed still." Mr. Akiyama muttered.  
  
"Get away from her, Dad! Don't bring her into this. I love her, Dad. Please I'll do anything. ANYTHING. Just let her go." Ryo pleaded.  
  
"If she really means that much to you, then I suggest you stay here and watch." Mr. Akiyama told Ryo and laughed.  
  
"You bastard, trying to rape me." Rika said in annoyance.  
  
"Rika don't say anything more. It's only gonna be worse. Please Rika. You don't know how much you mean to me." Ryo said and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Well Ryo, looks like I'm going to have to tie you up." Mr. Akiyama said. He goes and gets a rope. Then he goes and ties Ryo to a chair. He placed the chair with Ryo in it facing the bed.  
  
"Ahhhh! OWW! Stop! Please! NO! PLEASE STOP! I'll kill you!! STOP!! AHHH!! OWW!! ARGG!! PLEASE!!" Rika screamed.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"TELL. Come on Rika. I always tell you what I do with Takato." Jeri said.  
  
"That's because you've never heard of the word privacy. Here let me define it for you. Privacy, noun. IT MEANS MYOB!" Rika retorted.  
  
"Aww pwease Wika?" Jeri pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
"Noooo!! Not puppy eyes. ahhh! Don't start talking like Suzie. Pity me. no I take that back. I don't want any pity none, nada at all." Rika said.  
  
"Rika. Come on. I'm you best friend. I always tell you my secrets and-" Jeri told Rika, but was cut off.  
  
"What secrets?! There are no secrets in your life Jeri. Your face is like an open book. My life so messed up I don't know how I even lived through vacation." Rika drifted off.  
  
"Please Rika. It would take a huge burden off your shoulders." Jeri said.  
  
"Okay. So this is what happened." Rika started telling Jeri what happened.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Yo man! Sup?" Kazu said to Ryo.  
  
" Nuttin much. Just thinking," Ryo answered.  
  
*in Ryo's head* (scary to see what's really in a guy's mind)  
  
Train  
  
Drops of Jupiter  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey,  
  
hey  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June,  
  
hey, hey  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the  
  
lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking  
  
at yourself out there  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey,  
  
hey  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey,  
  
hey  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to  
  
fly so he never did land  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along  
  
the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking  
  
for yourself out there  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried  
  
chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
  
even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried  
  
romance five-hour phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and  
  
me  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along  
  
the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way  
  
*out of Ryo's mind* (do you think that's what goes on in guys' minds?  
  
"Hey Ryo! How are you?" Henry asked. "Suzie and I and of course, our parents, went to England. It's so beautiful there. Also, very different. You should go there and visit sometime."  
  
"I wish I knew what my position is with Rika. I know that I'm probably not the best boyfriend in the world after what happened. I just hope that she can learn to forgive me. How could I have been so stupid and said that everything would be alright?! It'll never be the same. NEVER! God, I hate myself." Ryo thought.  
  
"What's with you man?" Kazu questioned.  
  
"Nevermind it's not important." Ryo said quickly while blushing bright red.  
  
"Hey!" Takato said. He came running in. "Did the bell ring yet?"  
  
"No. there's still like 10 more minutes left." EVERYONE SAID.  
  
Takato sweatdropped. "Uhh. okay. How come you're blushing Ryo?" he asked.  
  
Now Ryo was blushing even more. LOL. "N-N-Nothing's w-w-wrong T- Takato." Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing's wrong except he's not a kid anymore." Henry said.  
  
"How'd you know?!" Ryo said shocked.  
  
"I can tell," said Henry.  
  
"Well, I guess 17 doesn't count as being a kid, but so what. We're all 16 too, but still what's the big deal?" Takato asked.  
  
"Are you really that dense?! Geeze. Someone please knock some sense into Takato." Kazu said.  
  
"With pleasure," said Ryo as he hit Takato on the head.  
  
"WHAT?! Whadda mean. Come on! I don't get what you mean by him not being-" Takato said.  
  
"IT MEANS IM NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN ANYMORE OKAY?!" Ryo shouted and turned so red that he could be mistaken for a cherry instead of a person.  
  
"WHAT?!" Takato said still puzzled.  
  
Everyone explains what Takato seemed to have missed out on.  
  
*back with the girls*  
  
Rika is explaining what happened to her during Spring break to Jeri.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOOOOORRRRR YOUUUUUUUUU!" Jeri shouted. She hugged Rika and for once Rika didn't pull back but did hug back. "So what do you feel now? About him and all the stuff that's happened I mean."  
  
"Um. I'm not sure. Maybe this song can explain what I feel." Rika said and started singing. (WOW Rika SHARE her FEELINGS?! Damn. Ryo must have really changed her.)  
  
Puddle of Mudd  
  
Blurry  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
And everyone's so fake  
  
And everybody's empty  
  
And everything is  
  
So messed up  
  
Pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world  
  
Surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
You could be my scene  
  
You know that  
  
I'll protect you  
  
From all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
Imagine where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
Everyone is changing  
  
There's no-one left  
  
That's real  
  
To make up  
  
Your own ending  
  
And let me know  
  
Just how you feel  
  
'Cause I am lost  
  
Without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world  
  
Surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
You could be my scene  
  
You know that  
  
I will save you  
  
From all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
But that's not very far  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
Oh  
  
Nobody told me  
  
What you thought  
  
Nobody told me  
  
What to say  
  
Everyone showed you  
  
Where to turn  
  
Told you  
  
Where to runaway  
  
Nobody told you  
  
Where to hide  
  
Nobody told you  
  
What to say  
  
Everyone showed you  
  
Where to turn  
  
Showed you  
  
Where to runaway  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all  
  
Take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Take it all away  
  
This pain you gave  
  
This pain you gave  
  
Jeri started crying while Rika had tears forming.  
Okay so give me credit this time. Not really a cliff hanger. Happy? Like I said before THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like about 35 reviews in total if that isn't too much to ask. So that means about 6 more reviews. If you have any ideas or comments send them to glare1106@yahoo.com. NO FLAMES THOUGH PLEASE! 


	6. NOTE?

Hey all u faithful readers of my fic! I have a couple of quick questions for ya. Please help me out. Thanks! Oh, and by the way, thanks for the 36 reviews. Next chapter I will announce specially your name! Anyway, all I know is that without your reviews, this wouldn't have turned out this way. I totally appreciate it. REALLY!!!  
  
Point #1~ This is my first fic, so in the beginning I couldn't take any flames. Now I feel a little more confidant and I think that flames will help me in my writing. Of course, that doesn't mean that I want you to go around flaming me. If there's something you've been wanting to say, say it.  
  
Point #2~ WHAT THE HELL DOES OOC MEAN?! I really want and need to know so when I write more it doesn't annoy you. THANKS!  
  
Point #3~ Do you want me to start another fic or stick to this one? I have an idea and everything, but I just wanted your opinion. See your say really does matter!  
  
Point #4~ Just post a review up so I will know your answers! I think I'll allow about 2 days and then start on the next chapter and so on!  
  
Point #5~ Thanks for being really patient on me for taking a while to write the fics!  
Punkofice 


	7. RIKA GONE MISSING?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
I want to say again and again until I die etc. that I appreciate your reviews and ideas AND your flames. The 47 reviews I have gotten has made me happy! I mean this is my first fic and I have 47 reviews! These people have made my day:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dead kitty  
  
Behind the void  
  
RukiMakino  
  
Digifreak103  
  
The infamous one  
  
Dragonfirefly  
  
Reiusune  
  
Little birdy  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Dark shadow  
  
Makino Ruki  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lexa Axe  
  
I didn't do it bob did  
  
Eve  
  
Evil Queen  
  
KingdomHeartz  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Little birdy  
  
Digifreak103  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Raye  
  
Pretty n pink  
  
Akino Matoumiken (matchmake-t  
  
PinkShuntumon  
  
Eclipse-dreams  
  
Digifreak103  
  
Anime master zero  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Anime master zero  
  
Raye  
  
Matchmake-t  
  
Darkshadow  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Digifreak103  
  
Takari_Ruki~rulez  
  
Illicit fox  
  
Akino Matoumiken (matchmake-t  
  
Kawaiinesspnay  
  
Black cat  
  
Dark shadow  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Chapter 6 (aka note)  
  
Kirae  
  
RukiMakino (since you reviewed first and stayed up late doing so. you get a smiley face!) ^_^  
  
Opal  
  
KrystiexxNguyen  
  
Takari_Ruki~rulez  
  
Rizza426  
  
Kayleigh C.  
  
Raye  
  
Illicit fox  
  
Thanks for telling me what OOC means. For the others who don't know, it means out of character. I'm very sorry. I'll do a better job this time. Then maybe you will like it better and maybe make sense more.  
  
For the other question that I asked about starting another fic, I've decided to finish this one first. After I finish this one I'll write another one. This is a pretty long intro so. just read the rest! Thanks I mean it!  
Vacation with Ryo (unfortunately or is it fortunately?)!  
"Rika aren't you traumatized?! I mean after being raped and going through all that?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Nooooo I'm not. I'm just perfectly fine." Rika said sarcasticaly. "It has totally changed me. God, now what am I doing?! Sharing my feelings? Just drop the subject Jeri." And with that, Rika raised a fist, not that she was really going to hurt Jeri.  
  
"Ummm. okay. Let's drop the subject." Jeri said nervously.  
  
Rika stormed away leaving Jeri alone.  
  
"I think I'll go see what Takato is up to." Thought Jeri.  
  
*the boys conversation*  
  
"Wait now you're getting me confused." Takato said.  
  
"Ummm. you guys can we please just drop the subject?" asked Ryo.  
  
Jeri walks in.  
  
"Sure fine whatever man," replied the guys.  
  
"So what do you mean whatever?" Jeri asked curiously and also giving Takato a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"We were talking with Ryo and how his dad-" Takato started to answer, but was cut off by Ryo.  
  
"Nothing happened," Ryo said while punching Takato for being such a big mouth and giving his trademark smile.  
  
Takato groaned. "What did you do that for? I wasn't going to tell her."  
  
"Sure Takato." Ryo said unbelievingly.  
  
"Really." Takato retorted.  
  
"Whatever." Ryo said now annoyed. "Just drop it."  
  
"Oh Takato. What were you going to say?" Jeri pushed Takato for an answer. She also did her special puppy eyes that no one could resist except on occasion, Rika."  
  
"We were talking about how Ryo's dad raped Rika and how guilty Ryo feels and that he's a true man now whatever that means." Takato explained to his girlfriend.  
  
"TAKATO!!!!!!!!" Kenta, Ryo, and Henry shouted.  
  
"Wait I don't get what it means that he's a true man now." Kazu said.  
  
"I know! I think he grew up or something overnight right?" Takato said.  
  
EVERYONE SWEATDROPS -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"God. I thought for the past two chapters I made that clear to you Takato!" I said, but was not heard because everyone ignored me. "ALL OF YOU I'M THE AUTHOR YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!!!!!!!!!!" I'm still ignored. "Oh well. I'll just get on with the fic. Hopefully Jeri can help Takato understand it and sort out his um. well, 'problems.'"  
  
"Don't worry Takato. I'll explain to you later!!! I just got done talking with Rika. She was really weird at first. You know how she is so cold and never shares her feelings?" Jeri said and everyone nods. "Well, just a minute ago she poured her heart out to me. Just as she was getting to say something important, she just cut off. It was as if she realized that she was sharing her emotions. But I know who to blame. You!" Jeri pointed to Ryo and everyone gasps.  
  
"M-m-m-meee?" Ryo said.  
  
"You. Come on everyone. Let's ditch this loser and go find Rika. Maybe she went into the classroom already." Jeri ordered.  
  
"Huh?" Kazu and Takato said at the same time.  
  
"Give them the boy translation Henry." Jeri said.  
  
"What Jeri means is to get off your butts and go look for Rika. We're gonna ditch the loser dude Ryo and go find that babe Rika. The babe Rika." Henry said quickly wanting to find her before school started.  
  
*IN THE JANITOR CLOSET*  
  
"Shit." Rika curses under her breath.  
  
*BACK WITH THE GANG ER I MEAN GROUP*  
  
"Okay. Let's split up." Henry said.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
"Since everyone agrees, let's split up. Takato and Jeri check the North side of the school. Kenta and Kazu check the South side. Ryo check the West side of the school. And that leaves me to check the East side. Agreed?" Henry said.  
  
"Agreed." Everyone said.  
  
So, everyone split up and went their ways.  
  
*NORTH SIDE*  
  
"Come on Takato. I want to find Rika for sure. That only leaves us." Jeri said while looking at her watch (does she wear a watch? Oh well, now she officially does) "eight minutes left!!!!!! COME ON TAKATOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay." Takato said. He let himself be dragged by Jeri.  
  
*SUPPOSEDLY the SOUTH SIDE or SOMEWHERE LIKE THAT*  
  
"This is the South side right?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Well, um. I don't know. I thought you knew!" Kazu said.  
  
"ME!? You're supposed to pay attention to the signs while I steer you away from looking at girls and getting sidetracked." Kenta replied.  
  
"But you know how irresponsible I am!" Kazu said but later regretted it.  
  
Kenta started to laugh. "This I have to tell the group. Hahaha! You admitting how dumb and irresponsible you are. Hahaha! Wait til they hear this." He said and ran right to wherever to try and find the group.  
  
"KENTA!! You're my best friend man! Come on! NOOOOOO you can't tell!!" Kazu shouted and ran off after Kenta.  
  
Who knows where they'll end up.  
  
*WEST SIDE*  
  
"RIKAAAA!" Ryo shouted. "Hmm. I wonder where she is. WAIT! Henry knows her best. He knows where she is! NO! What a liar! He sent us on a wild goose chase, but he, HIMSELF knows that Rika is somewhere in the East side of the school!"  
  
And with that, he ran to the East side to go find Rika and Henry.  
  
*NORTH SIDE*  
  
"RIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Jeri shouted. "WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUU???????"  
  
"I bet she could hear that! Now she has to come out right? Good job Jeri!" Takato said.  
  
"Thanks!" Jeri replied.  
  
Then, Takato kissed Jeri. Pretty soon they were making out. Now however are they gonna find Rika? With Kazu and Kenta running off somewhere and now Jeri and Takato making out. Yeesh!  
  
*IN THE JANITOR CLOSET*  
  
"RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"I bet I know who that is. Jeri with her loud and powerful lungs." Rika thought and chuckled slightly. "But they'll never find me. Maybe Henry will, but hopefully he made everyone split up. I don't think I can face everyone again."  
  
*EAST SIDE*  
  
"I hope Ryo isn't smart enough to find me. He probably will though." Henry thought.  
  
*PA SYSTEM*  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG!!!!!!!  
  
"The bell has now rung. Students should be back in class in 10 minutes."  
Like I said before THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like about 53 reviews in total if that isn't too much to ask. So that means about 6 more reviews. If you have any ideas or comments send them to glare1106@yahoo.com. 


	8. NO HOW COULD YOU?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
I want to say again and again until I die etc. that I appreciate your reviews and ideas AND your flames. The 47 reviews I have gotten has made me happy! I mean this is my first fic and I have 47 reviews! These people have made my day:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Story weaver  
  
Dead kitty  
  
Behind the void  
  
RukiMakino  
  
Digifreak103  
  
The infamous one  
  
Dragonfirefly  
  
Reiusune  
  
Little birdy  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Dark shadow  
  
Makino Ruki  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lexa Axe  
  
I didn't do it bob did  
  
Eve  
  
Evil Queen  
  
KingdomHeartz  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Little birdy  
  
Digifreak103  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Raye  
  
Pretty n pink  
  
Akino Matoumiken (matchmake-t  
  
PinkShuntumon  
  
Eclipse-dreams  
  
Digifreak103  
  
Anime master zero  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Anime master zero  
  
Raye  
  
Matchmake-t  
  
Darkshadow  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Digifreak103  
  
Takari_Ruki~rulez  
  
Illicit fox  
  
Akino Matoumiken (matchmake-t  
  
Kawaiinesspnay  
  
Black cat  
  
Dark shadow  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Chapter 6 (aka note)  
  
Kirae  
  
RukiMakino (since you reviewed first and stayed up late doing so. you get a smiley face!) ^_^  
  
Opal  
  
KrystiexxNguyen  
  
Takari_Ruki~rulez  
  
Rizza426  
  
Kayleigh C.  
  
Raye  
  
Illicit fox  
  
Chapter 7  
  
DigiqueenTMIM  
  
Raye  
  
KutiexAznxAngel  
  
Digifreak103  
  
RukiMakino  
  
Rizza426  
  
Story Weaver  
  
Akino Matoumiken (matchmake-t  
  
Thanks for telling me what OOC means. For the others who don't know, it means out of character. I'm very sorry. I'll do a better job this time. Then maybe you will like it better and maybe make sense more.  
  
For the other question that I asked about starting another fic, I've decided to finish this one first. After I finish this one I'll write another one. This is a pretty long intro so. just read the rest! Thanks I mean it!  
Vacation with Ryo (unfortunately or is it fortunately?)!  
*HENRY*  
  
"Please let her not do anything stupid." he thought.  
  
*RIKA*  
  
"Why can't things be the way they were before? When I had no emotions. when I had no cares. when I had no love. when I was a virgin!?" Rika questioned and looks up. "Goddamnit! They say God is supposed to help people. Well who the fuck is he helping now?! Does it look like I'm helped? I hope God goes to hell. Heh, I bet even the devil could help me."  
  
And with that, she her heart started to freeze. She was back to an emotionless world, no cares, no love, but still not a virgin.  
  
"I hate Takato. I hate Kenta. I hate Kazu. I hate Jeri. I hate Kila. I hate Alice. I hate God. I hate. ya. I do. I hate Henry. I hate my mom. I hate my grandma. I hate Ryo." Rika started to recite.  
  
As you can see, her heart closed up once again. Just as soon as she finally started to trust people, she was hurt again.  
  
Rika looked around the room. "There it is," she thought. She found just what she was looking for.  
  
A KNIFE.  
  
"No more happiness. No more joy. No more sadness. No more pain. No more LOVE!" Rika said.  
  
She slit her wrists. Blood oozed out. She made more cuts on her wrists and arm. More and more blood made their way down her arm. Soon, her arm was all bloody and in cuts.  
  
"Oww." she thought. "I didn't think it would hurt this bad. But pain is the way. It's the way of going to a better place where I won't be hurt again. Never again."  
  
She took the knife this time, and then she rammed it into her stomach.  
  
"Goodbye untruthful, saddened world. How I don't long to be in it. Nor do I long to live anymore. There isn't anything to live for. It's all meaningless."  
  
Rika lay on the floor dripped with blood and with the knife in her stomach.  
  
*HENRY*  
  
"Rika." he thought. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
He finally came to the door to the janitor's closet. "Here goes nothing," Henry said.  
  
"Oh my god." he said and gasped.  
  
*HENRY AND RIKA IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET*  
  
"Rika. how could you?" Henry asked with worry.  
  
"No-" Rika started to say but was cut off by Henry.  
  
"Noooooooo. Don't leave Rika. You're my best friend. We've been through tough times together. We'll make it through this time. But you can't die. Not now. Not this way." Henry stated. "I have to get you to a hospital right away!"  
  
Henry picked Rika up. He didn't mind the blood that got on him and his clothes. (I mean who would when your best friend is dying?!)  
  
*KAZU AND KENTA*  
  
"YES! We made it back to the classroom! Who led us back to the classroom? Huh? Yo yo yo! Who da man?! Yo people! I said WHO DA MAN?! WHO DA MAN!? WHO DA MAN?! I AM! I do man! Hail to KAZU da man!!!!" Kazu said.  
  
-____________________________-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Kenta said.  
  
"My fault?" Kazu asked.  
  
" Yea your fault." Kenta insisted.  
  
"What the fuck did I do? All I did was lead us back to the classroom." Kazu argued.  
  
"You got us lost. Now we'll never find Rika." Kenta said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Come on. No Rika for now. What a relief!" Kazu retorted.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
Me: uhh let's just leave them alone to sort out their argument. Is that alright with you.  
  
~note: sorry that was kinda long and annoying. Hahaha 2 pages!  
  
*TAKATO AND JERI IN THE CLASSROOM*  
  
"They should hurry up and find Rika. I hope she's alright." Jeri said.  
  
"Don't worry Jeri. I'm here for you." Takato soothed.  
  
Jeri started crying. Everyone in the classroom looked at Jeri. "Something must be terribly wrong. She's always so. cheerful and hyper." Everyone thought. "I wonder what is wrong."  
  
"Jeri. Jeri. It's okay. Here, lean on me." Takato said trying to make his girlfriend feel better.  
  
Jeri leaned on him and started bawling on his shoulder. His shirt was getting wet, but who cares.  
  
~note: I know that Takato is being a little OOC right now about understanding Jeri and not being stupid. So I'm telling you that it's all part of the story. Don't flame me on that.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!  
  
*Mrs. Lorel walks in*  
  
"Everyone! Quiet! It's time for roll call," the teacher, Mrs. Lorel, said. "Okay. Fuka?"  
  
"Here," Fuka said.  
  
"Akito?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
"Yo," Akito said.  
  
"Kenta?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
"Present, Mrs. Lorel." Kenta said.  
  
"Ashley?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
"I'm here." Ashley said.  
  
"Kazu?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
"Here da man." Kazu said.  
  
"Takato?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
"What?! Is there a fire drill?" Takato said.  
  
"Ummm. I guess that means you're here. Jeri?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
"HERE!!!!!" Jeri YELLED.  
  
"Dear, I can hear you well enough. There's no need for shouting. Rika?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ryo?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Henry?" Mrs. Lorel said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Strange. It's not like Henry to miss class. Oh well, I think he might be sick." Mrs. Lorel said. "Now does anyone know where Ryo and Rika are?"  
  
"They're sick." Jeri said.  
  
At the same time Takato said, "They're somewhere in the school and Henry is looking for Rika and so is Ryo. Didja know that Ryo's a man now?"  
  
Also at the same time, everyone said, "MAKING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TAKATOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!" Jeri screamed.  
  
"Oooopppps!" Takato said covering his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that. Just ignore me."  
  
Everyone sweatdrops. -_________________-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
*RYO*  
  
"Rika, I'm sorry." Ryo whispered to no one.  
  
*HENRY AND RIKA*  
  
Henry carries Rika and just arrived in the nurse's office.  
  
"Mrs.Caldwell,hurry!Ineedanambulancerightaway!" Henry said, out of breath.  
  
"Calm down, Henry. Now, tell me slowly what happened and what you need." Mrs. Caldwell said slowly, but it seemed for an eternity.  
  
"I need an ambulance right away!!!!!!!! Rika tried to commit suicide!! HURRY!!! I NEED A DAMN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE MY BEST FRIEND IS GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!" screamed the usually quiet Henry.  
  
"Henry, I'm sorry, but there's to be no cussing allowed in school. I'm going to have to give you detention," said Mrs. Caldwell. "You're detention will be at-" she was interrupted by Henry.  
  
"SHIT ALL I ASKED FOR WAS AN AMBULENCE!!!!!!!!!! WHAT KINDA NURSE ARE YOU?!" Henry screamed again.  
  
Henry went over to the phone and called 911 himself.  
  
"You have reached 911. State the emergency, what happened, and what you need. While you explain we will-" the lady said.  
  
"MY BEST FRIEND TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE SO NOW SHE HAS A KNIFE IN HER STOMACH AND-" Henry was cut off.  
  
"The ambulance has reached your school." The lady said and hung up.  
  
"Well it's about time," Henry thought.  
  
*RYO*  
  
"Now where could Lee be? Hahaha that rhymes." Ryo said.  
  
He looked over at the lobby (that's where Rika and Henry are).  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ryo said.  
  
MUAHAHHAHA ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER. SORRY JUST HAD TO MAKE IT ONE!!!!!!  
  
Like I said before THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like about 66 reviews in total if that isn't too much to ask. So that means about 9 more reviews. If you have any ideas or comments send them to glare1106@yahoo.com. 


	9. DISCLAIMER?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! _  
  
I want to say some things so listen up:  
  
I'm utterly flattered by some of your reviews!!! (lol I just had to use "utterly flattered")  
  
I want to say thanks again for your reviews!!! You people totally surprised me by giving me 13 reviews on this chapter when I asked for um. hold on *goes back to previous chapter* 9 reviews.  
  
I want to say. wait. oh no. I forgot what I was going to say.  
  
Okay I remembered!!! Sorry I kind of have a bad memory. Lol it took me a couple of months to remember my friend's name. Nick Tiches. Hahahaa. No don't laugh at me. Now what was I going to say?  
  
This time I'm not going to waste any time blabbering. Instead I'm going to the point right away. Now enough blabbering. What I wanted to say for the past couple of numbers and the whole point of me writing this lil note thingy, is that I wanted to give someone a chance to write a funny long or short disclaimer. I'm going to post the one I like the best on and then include a lil special chapter for the other disclaimers you send in. That is IF u send any in. Okay this might be a stupid idea, but if I get more than 5 or so I'll go on with it. By the way you can send in more than one idea.  
  
The story will be up shorty. Thanks for waiting patiently my loyal friends.  
  
^__________________________________________^ 


	10. EMERGENCY I SAY?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah. You already know that I don't own it! __  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK????????!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted again. "What happened to Rika? I know. You killed her didn't you? Huh?! Didn't you? Huh? Huh? I knew it!"  
  
"No, I didn't," Henry replied calmly. "Let me explain I just-"  
  
"Don't lie to me you bastard! I love her so much and I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" with that Ryo stepped inside the ambulance and Henry followed. Throughout the ride, each glared at each other icily (of course not as icily as Rika).  
  
Once they reached the hospital, Rika was whisked away and the two boys sat in the ER waiting room. Each was very worried. Ryo was mad and worried. He paced around the room cursing in his head.  
  
"Shit, I'm so gonna kill Henry. Nothing will stop me. He will pay. big time. DAMN HIM!!!!!!!!!!! My beautiful Rika, destroyed by him. FUCK! Henry Wong, you will pay starting now. It will start with your sister, Suzy. Then you will see the cost of killing her." (beware Henry, goddamnit listen to the author!)  
  
Henry, on the other hand, sat in his chair. The room suddenly seemed to spin around. "If only I had gotten there sooner. If only Ryo didn't do anything with her. If only I had been a better friend. If only Rika trusted people more. If only. (the if only's went on, thank me, I'm saving you from a boring speech in Henry's head. Like I said before, scary knowing what guys are thinking.)" Poor Henry, he keeps on blaming himself.  
  
A nurse came in and asked who to call. "Her mom, Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Jeri, Alice, Ashley, and our parents," Henry said as he gave the nurse the peoples' phone numbers.  
  
"Don't call my parents. They won't be there," Ryo said.  
  
The nurse nodded and left. The boys were shifty and uncomfortable with each other.  
  
Soon enough, the gang arrived. "Oh, my God! HENRY TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO RIKA!!!!!!???? PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S ALRIGHT! SHE HAS TO BE! SHE JUST HAS TO BE!!!" Jeri screamed while shaking Henry by the shoulders.  
  
*IN THE ER*  
  
"I don't know if I can save her," the doctor said to his other workers. "All I know is that we have to keep trying."  
  
"Rika!" someone called.  
  
"What?" Rika said. She was standing in a place, so white! The floor were clouds and above were a pair of steps. As she walked up them.  
  
"I want you to go back. Don't come here," the voice said.  
  
"Why not? I shouldn't be here anyways. I should go to hell. Because this is heaven right?"  
  
"No, it's the halfway place. Where we determine where you go. You're too young to be here. You have your whole life ahead of you, which I might add, you should spend with Ryo. They need you back. Watch here." The man moved the clouds under her feet and showed her.  
  
*DOWN BELOW*  
  
"It's Henry's fault," Ryo said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone said. O___________________________________o????????  
  
"It's Henry's fault," Ryo repeated.  
  
"No, it isn't. I've been trying to explain-" Henry said.  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"STOPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazu yelled. "You're acting like children!"  
  
Everyone stared at him and started laughing.  
  
"What?" Kazu asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Remember?" Kenta said.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
YES! We made it back to the classroom! Who led us back to the classroom? Huh? Yo yo yo! Who da man?! Yo people! I said WHO DA MAN?! WHO DA MAN!? WHO DA MAN?! I AM! I do man! Hail to KAZU da man!!!!" Kazu said.  
  
-____________________________-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Kenta said.  
  
"My fault?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Yea your fault." Kenta insisted.  
  
"What the fuck did I do? All I did was lead us back to the classroom." Kazu argued.  
  
"You got us lost. Now we'll never find Rika." Kenta said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Come on. No Rika for now. What a relief!" Kazu retorted.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
"It matters." Kenta said.  
  
"Does not." Kazu said.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Rika can see this all in the place she's at, so she started laughing. "Typical," she muttered.  
  
"What?" the voice asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Okay, let's move on. We'd have to finish and wrap it up otherwise you'd be officially dead and stay here since we haven't decided what to do with you."  
  
*DOWN BELOW*  
  
"Oops!" Kazu said and blushed.  
  
"So what did happen?" Jeri asked. "Henry, let's hear what you have to say first. After Henry talks, Ryo can talk. NO INTERRUPTIONS!"  
  
Henry started explaining about what he found when he saw Rika.  
  
CLIFF HANGER AGAIN!!!! JUST KIDDIN!!!! THIS TIME I'LL BE NICE AND MAKE IT "AN ENDING" FOR THIS CHAPTER. DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING MORE!!!! JUST EXPECT TO BE BLOWN AWAY BY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
HAHAHHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I was thinking, 'please don't let her do anything stupid.' Then I walked into the janitor's closet and there she was.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Noooooooo. Don't leave Rika. You're my best friend. We've been through tough times together. We'll make it through this time. But you can't die. Not now. Not this way." Henry stated. "I have to get you to a hospital right away!"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Henry?" Jeri asked. "Go on."  
  
"Where was I?"  
  
"The part where you found her," Takato stated. (wow he pays attention and remembers! WOO HOO! Ik a bit OOC)  
  
"Yeah. well I found her in the janitor's closer and she was bleeding to death on the ground with a knife in her stomach. I didn't give her enough chance to explain. That I have to admit was stupid. Then I went to the school nurse and tried asking her to call an ambulance. She didn't help at all so I got very mad."  
  
"What about what happened with you and Ryo?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Well, I was holding her and Ryo just comes up and explodes in my face. I was waiting for the ambulance, and I couldn't just let my friend, my BEST friend, lying on the ground. For some reason I thought she would be somehow safer in my arms instead of the ground."  
  
"Okay. Ryo, let's hear your side of the story," Jeri commanded.  
  
"I think I might have been wrong after hearing Henry's part of the story. Rika. well I was so worried about her. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain and about blaming you and stuff. Forgive me?" Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah," Henry said. "Friends again."  
  
"Yeah, friends again. But my side of the story is that I just wanted Rika to be alright and when I saw her, it was just like warning, warning, warning!!! Firstly, I saw Rika in Henry's arms, secondly, I saw her bleeding, and thirdly I saw a knife n Rika's stomach. I just assumed that Henry had done something to her."  
  
"I would never. She's my best friend in the whole world!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Accepted."  
  
"Okay, now that we have the whole story right what do we do now? Wait, ask how she's doing, or what?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Dude, that's the simplest question. We burst in and save Rika. I- I mean we- could make it on the front page. Can you picture it? 'TAMERS SAVE NONAKA!' We would once again be heroes. It'd be aw-" Kazu said excitedly, but was interrupted by everyone else saying these comments at the same time.  
  
"YOU LIL IDIOT!!!!"  
  
"BULLSHIT, MAN!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??!!"  
  
"STUPID SELFISH BOY!"  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
*ABOVE THE CLOUDS WITH RIKA AND THE WEIRD PERSON*  
  
"Go back," the person said.  
  
"My answer is yes. I can see now how much my friends care about me. They really melted my heart. Ya'no ice heart got melted?" Rika said while laughing nervously. "So how do I get back?"  
  
"Think of someone you really love and kiss the person. The kiss will stabilize your life," the person said. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And so she started getting better. The doctors were so surprised.  
  
SEEE NOOOO CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! THANK ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Like I said before THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like about 100 reviews in total if that isn't too much to ask. So that means about 7 more reviews. If you have any ideas or comments send them to glare1106@yahoo.com. 


End file.
